User blog:Omgitskittykatty/Not just A blog post. THE blog post.
Dood. Mef. Eminem while in the making of The Marshall Mathers LP: WHY DON'T WE PUSH EVERYTHING OFFENSIVE IN THE SLIM SHADY LP AND PUSH IT UP TO ELEVEN! If you know what I mean you know what I mean you know but you're actin' like you don't know something something fo' sho Around the time of recording ''The Eminem Show, Eminem also appeared in the semi-autobiographical movie 8 Mile and produced its soundtrack. While he hasn't done much acting since, he won an Academy Award for the song "Lose Yourself". (He didn't go to the ceremony, preferring to sleep instead.'' I love to talk about censorship as most of you know. (if you know what I mean) So, I've done a clean version of Beautiful. Intro Lately I’ve been hard to reach I’ve been too long on my own Everybody has a private world Where they can be alone Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through? Are you reaching out for me? I’m reaching out for you 1 I'm just so duck''ing depressed I just can't seem to get out this slump If I could just get over this hump But I need something to pull me out this dump I took my bruises, took my lumps, fell down and I got right back up But I need that spark to get psyched back up In order for me to pick the mic back up I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in I'm starting to feel distant again So I decided just to pick this pen Up and try to make an attempt to vent But I just can't admit or come to grips with the fact That I may be done with rap, I need a new outlet And I know some ''pit's so hard to swallow But I just can't sit back and wallow In my own sorrow, but I know one fact: I'll be one tough act to follow One tough act to follow, I'll be one tough act to follow Here today, gone tomorrow but you'd have to walk a thousand miles Hook In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain You feel mine, go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at Brad Pitt through each other's eyes But don't let em say you ain't beautiful They can all get a toy duck, just stay true to you Don't let em say you ain't beautiful They can all get a toy duck, just stay true to you 2 I think I'm startin to lose my sense of humor Everything's so tense and gloom I almost feel like I gotta check The temperature of the room just as soon as I walk in it's like all eyes on me So I try to avoid any eye contact Cause if I do that then it opens a door for conversation Like I want that, I'm not looking for extra attention I just wanna be just like you, blend in with the rest of the room Maybe just point me to the closest restroom I don't need no toilet-whipin' man-servant Trying to follow me around and wipe my'' bass'' Laugh at every single joke I crack And half of em ain't even funny like "Ha! Marshall you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, dadgum!" Unfortunately I am, I just hide behind the tears of a clown So why don't you all sit down? Listen to the tale I'm about to tell Heck, we don't gotta trade our shoes And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles Hook In my shoes, just to see what it's like to be me I'll be you, let's trade shoes Just to see what it'd be like to feel your pain You feel mine, go inside each other's minds Just to see what we find Look at Brad Pitt through each other's eyes But don't let em say you ain't beautiful They can all get a toy duck, just stay true to you Don't let em say you ain't beautiful They can all get a toy duck, just stay true to you 3 Nobody asked for life to deal us with these bull milkers' hands we're dealt We gotta take these cards ourselves and flip em Don't expect no help Now I could've either just sat on my couch and puked and called for a doctor and he said I was OK and then sat on my couch some more and moaned Or take this situation in which I'm placed in And get up and get my own! I was never the type of kid to wait by the door and pack his bags And sat on the porch and hoped and prayed For a dad to show up who never did I just wanted to fit in in every single place Every school I went, I dreamed of being that cool kid Even if it meant acting stupid Aunt Edna always told me: "Keep making that face it'll get stuck like that" Meanwhile, I'm just standing there holdin my tongue trying to talk *like this* Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen "Stop" sign pole at 8 years old I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't trying to impress my friends no mo' But I already told you my whole life story not just based on my description Cause where you see it from where you're sittin' is probably 110% different I guess we would have to walk a mile in each other's shoes at least What size you wear? I wear 10's Let's see if you can fit your feet Outro To my babies: stay strong Daddy'll be home soon And to the rest of the world Glob gave you them shoes that fit you So put em on and wear em Be yourself, man, be proud of who you are Even if it sounds corny Never let no one tell you you ain't beautiful I've got a joeky joek How did the police know that a member of D12 was dying? They had proof. TBA Mah Eyez be Trippin' bro (cartoon stuff) TBA Yo, 'Dese Peepholahz be Trippin' on da S#uce too (community stuff) TBA Some random stuff nobody cares about. Also including Eminem's N-word privileges. He doesn't get them. (random stuff nobody cares about) TBA (STARES INTO YOR SOWL) MWWHAHAAH Other stuff TBA Other other stuff TBA Politics The world is ending when Krazy's talking about politics and not meth. Bye! teh end Category:Blog posts